Such handheld devices are used for the local puncturing of a human or an animal skin by means of a repetitive extension and retraction movement of a needle member which may comprise one or more needles. Subsequently, any material may be introduced into the skin in the area of the puncture, in particular colorants, cosmetic substances or pharmaceutically active agents. The repetitive extension and retraction movement is typically effected at a high frequency.
Known handheld devices for the local puncturing of a skin have a drive unit which, on its part, comprises drive means producing the repetitive drive movement. Said repetitive drive movement can be transferred to the needle element by connecting a needle device comprising the needle element to a needle connection device.